deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
UNSC Leviathan vs The Resolute
Description Titans of the stars face off. The UNSC Leviathan, the Marathon Heavy Cruiser and Flagship of Reach, faces the Resolute, a Venanor that serves the Republic. Interlude Ike: Weapons of war are spectacular pieces of machinery. Especially in Science Fiction Nova: They have massive size and preposterous weapons that make them amazingly destructive Ike: And best of all, they can go into deep space! Nova: I am Nova, that's Ike. This isn't your normal death battle. The UNSC Leviathan, a Marathon class Heavy Cruiser squares off. Ike: Its opponent? The Resolute. A Venator class Star Destroyer. Nova: We are here to analyze anything and everything these ships can do to see who would survive a death battle UNSC Leviathan * Que:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VVlojLQlwUM Ike: During the Human-Covenant war, as a whole the UNSC vessels were out matched class for class. Nova: however that all went out the window with the heavy cruiser class. The Marathon class Heavy cruisers easily overpowered vessels such as the CCS Battlecruisers, which are over three times the length of them Ike: Their insane power came at price, they weren't at all easy to build. Humanity was only able to construct 20 of the devastatingly powerful Cruisers. One of these vessels was known as the UNSC Leviathan. Nova: Under the command of Vice Admiral Michael Stanford, the UNSC Leviathan became the symbol of the UNSC Reach Defense Fleet. The vessel is over a kilometer long and just under 300 meters in width. Ike: Much of the vessels operational history unknown, however it did take part as the command vessel in two significant battles, the Battle of Sigma IV and the Fall of Reach specifically. Nova: during the Battle of Sigma IV, the Leviathan commanded over 40 vessels against an attack of mainly covenant Destroyers and Cruisers. The bulk of the UNSC fleet was Frigates and Destroyers. Ike: The Leviathan played a large part in both directing the vessels and also taking some down with the main batteries of the warship. It also took a plasma bolt from a Covenant CCS Cruiser, which has been known to obliterate frigates, with minimal damage. Nova: Not much is known about the warships contribution to the defense of Reach, but it can be inferred from the opening exchanges that the vessel lasted a fairly long time in the battle. Ike: Though the vessel was lost and assumed destroyed during the Fall, it still was a powerful force with an ingenious commander, Michael Stanford, who had phenomenal strategy. Nova: His strategy played a decisive role in the Battle of Sigma IV, where he was able to pull a decisive victory despite being outgunned by the Covenant. He pulled a rabbit out of the hat at the very beginning of the battle and was able to keep that momentum. Ike: Of course, all of this is nice, but the vessel itself has a plethora of weapons to keep it in action. Its main batteries are a Heavy and a Medium Magnetic Acceleration Canon. These MAC guns fire Tungsten shells at insane velocities and can punch straight through and even destroy entire warships with one shot. The Heavy MAC in particular can blast through shielding and warships. Nova: Along with this, it carries thousands of High Explosive Archer Missiles and 5 Shiva class Fusion Nuclear Warheads as secondary weapons. For point defense it has many 50 millimeter Point Defense Auto cannons Ike: Along with this, the vessel has 24 Long sword Interceptors. These Fighter/Bombers carry Auto cannons, railguns, and Missiles. They also can carry more soldiers ad vehicles into battle due to their size. Pelican gunships are also known to be onboard, and can both fight and drop in soldiers and vehicles. Nova: In terms of troops and ground vehicles, the Levi has it all. It carries onboard Marines, ODST troops that can be dropped in pods, Warthog LAV's, Scorpion Tanks, and Hornet attack choppers. On occasion it has also hosted teams of Spartan-II soldiers. Ike: Its armor comes in the form of 75 inch thick Titanium-A Battle Plating, a very refined and strong form of Titanium. It's fairly light for its size, measuring in at only 100,000 tons. Its power source, a Deuterium Nuclear Fusion Reactor, gives it more than enough speed. Nova: Despite this, the vessel is not indestructible. Even Marathons fall to Energy Projector cannons and its lightweight means compared to similar vessels it can't take much punishment. Ike: Regardless, the Leviathan, and the Marathon class as a whole, is a powerful vessel that won't go down easily and shouldn't be tested unless you know what you're up against Resolute Ike: The Republic has a varying fleet of multiple classes of vessels. Perhaps none more important than the Venator class Star Destroyer. A Capital Ship that measures out over a kilometer long. Nova: The Resolute was one of these vessels, it fought in many battles throughout the clone wars and had its standard weaponry. Ike: At the planet of Cristophis, the Resolute, commanded by Admiral Wolf Yuularen, broke through a CIS Blockade and helped storm the planet and take it back. Nova: It also battled the fearsome Malevolence, and was one of the vessels that helped gun down the terrifyingly powerful ship. Ike: Its next major engagement was at the Battle of Bothawui, where it was able to destroy multiple enemy Frigates and a Separatist Listening Station while others retrieved R2-D2 Nova: While the vessel helped in the Battle of Quell its next major engagement was in the Battle of Ryloth. Along with the Redeemer and Defender, the plan was to break through the blockade...Buuuuuut things went the opposite as planned. While they scored a few kills, the number of separatist ships and the loss of the Redeemer forced them to retreat. The Defender was heavily damaged and used to Kamikaze into the main blockading vessel while the Resolute drew fire. The Resolute then managed to break the blockade and land on Ryloth. Ike: After Cad Bane had stolen a holocron, the Resolute was dispatched to track him down. Over the planet Devaron, Bane's three Frigates attacked the Resolute, but they were defeated by its sheer firepower. Nova: The Resolute in a few more minor engagements before the Battle of Sullust. Here it fought a swarm of fighters which were able to overwhelm its shielding. Then one went for the bridge towers annnnnnnnddd....As you would expect, the Resolute crashed and burned. Ike: The Resolute has a variety of weapons that allow it to attack, primarily laser based. Its Main Batteries are two Medium Dual-Turbolaser Cannons, one on either side closer to the bow of the ship. These weapons can easily destroy enemies and take massive amounts of energy. They have a slow traverse rate but insane firepower. Nova: As for secondary batteries, the Resolute carries 72 Proton Torpedoes and 8 DBY-827 Turbolaser Turrets. These weapons provide extra angles of attack for the Venator Ike: For Point-Defense it carries 52 Point-Defense Laser Cannons. But weapons aren't its only strong suite. Nova: It carries an assortment of fighters more diverse than the internet. Y-wings, ARC-160's, LAAt/I Dropships, and VT-7's make up this blend of death. Ike: For ground troops it carries Clone Troopers, TX-155 Battle Tanks, AT-TE Tanks, AT-RT Walkers, Speeders, and on average around 3 Jedi. Nova: It also has been known to carry Consular Frigates, small vessels that are used on mainly diplomatic missions but have more firepower, armor, and shielding than your average fighter. Ike: Its main defense is its shielding, equivalent to that of a Victoria-I. Its armor is decent but not indestructible by any means Nova: Compared to other vessels of the same size, its rather clunky. Its main power source: The Hypermatter Annihilation Reactor, doesn't give it much speed Ike: It lacks weapons on its underside, making it vulnerable to attack there, and its slower speed makes it difficult to maneuver in battle Nova: I'm sure you still want one, Ike Ike: Hell yes! Ike: Alright the warships and their crew are set lets settle the debate for all of time Nova: This isn't a death ba----''' Ike: ITS TIME FOR A DEAAATH BATTLE!!!!! Death Battle! *Que https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q5ZY8Fz9GGU* On the bridge of the Resolute, Yuularen was preparing for an unknown threat, a vessel of similar size to the Resolute, but the design was unknown. It was thin but tall, more like a wall than a standard cruiser. The monotone grey on the vessel was nothing like a standard CIS Providence, and the designs didn’t match. The vessel was moving towards them, around 700000 kilometers out but the distance was closing fast. What was this thing? Admiral Stanford stood on the bridge of the Leviathan, glaring in the distance. He saw a vessel among the Kuiper Belt, a threat. This vessel was too close to earth, far too close. As asteroids soared past the Leviathan the battle approached ever closer. The air was tense on the human vessel, this vessel was almost the size of the human ship but it was more like a flat triangle rather than a hexagonal honeycomb. The ship began to charge its main guns, the vessel was in range. Stanford decided to give them a chance, "This is Vice Admiral Michael Stanford of the UNSC, we give you one chance. Declare your intentions or turn back. If you do not, we shall fire on you.” All channels, regulations followed, now time to prepare. Yuularen heard the threat, and he spoke back, “ We are the Galactic Republic and we will not obey someone who we have never encountered. Our job is to catalogue all the galaxy. You shall not inhibit this.” “If this is the case, then you shall face us. Our homeworld is not to be touched.” This was all Stanford had to say before cutting off the communication with the enemy. '''FIGHT! The Leviathan fired its secondary MAC gun, and the shell shook the entire vessel. Meanwhile the 24 Longword fighters darted off the Heavy Cruiser, dashing towards its enemy. They spotted a wing of enemy fighters take off from the vessel, around 20. The MAC round slammed into the Star Destroyer’s shielding. The Venator vibrated brutally as the kinetic round crashed into the shielding, and a chunk of the shielding, 23%, was knocked out in that segment of the ship. The 21 ARC-160’s approached the enemy fighters, they were strange crafts, like flying triangles. The two fighter groups met roughly in the center of the field of the two titanic warships. The ARC-160 fighters started firing on the randomly arranged Longsword fighters, and scored a few hits. They broke off into three groups of 7 and tried to overwhelm the Longwords. Two Longswords spun off quickly at once and slipped behind one of the delta groups. The cannons onboard the human fighters easily tore apart one of the fighters which crashed into the fighter to its right, and both fire-balled. Two of the Arc fighters attempted to imitate the flanking maneuver, but human missiles blew the clone fighters into fragments. The remaining three fighters started to spin off and head back to the Resolute. The encounter was a slaughter as a whole, 8 ARC-160 fighters remained. The Longswords suffered no casualties, and continued to pursue the fighters and finish them off. 3 more went down before a hail of 50 mm gunfire shredded the remaining ARC fighters. The Leviathan and her compliment of fighters stayed in a tight knit group, approaching the Republic Star Destroyer. They aligned the secondary MAC again and burst a slug at the same zone as earlier. The shield pulsed, suggesting that the shield was taking damage. The 4 aft starboard turrets on the Venator opened fire, along with one on the port. They slammed into the starboard side of the Marathon, but it did nothing. A few burn marks marred the Titanium Battle Plate, but nothing more. The mood on the bridge of the Resolute was anything but, they were shaken by the slaughter of some of their ARC fighters. Kinetic weaponry was supposed to be a thing of ancient times, how could it possibly be so powerful? The laser weapons that the higher ups claimed were the pinnacle of weapons technology, but they did nothing to the vessel. “Sir, the vessel is approaching into attack range at a low profile. Shall we prepare all batteries?”, a crew member quietly spoke. Yuuaren replied, “Absolutely. Prepare a sortie of Y-wings as well. Let’s see what Proton Torpedoes can do to that thing.” The two vessels approached towards each other and opened fire with everything they had. A flurry of lasers and a hail of bullets pinpricked with HE Archer missiles filled the vacuum between the ships. Explosions rippled across the shield of the Republic Capital Ship, and laser fire dotted the lower starboard side of the UNSC Super Structure. The shielding dropped and the hanger opened on the Resolute, allowing a window of attack for the Leviathan. The bullets tore into the upper deck armor as the missiles blew off chunks of the surface and struck decks in the interior. As the Marathon’s amidships passed over the Hanger, ODST pods were deployed, and they crashed down on the hanger take-off deck. Two Albatross dropships carrying Scorpion Tanks also flew into the breach during that time. The Y-wing bombers took off and flew into the fray. As the Marathon continued its pass over the Venator, the Longswords broke off into attack runs and disabled a portion of shield generators on the starboard bow of the vessel, opening it up to a number of attacks from the Leviathan. The 5 Y-Wing’s zipped toward the engines of the Leviathan. The Point defense systems spewed lead in their direction, and the seen was chaos. The Y-wing pilots quickly exchanged a bit of dialogue to confirm position. Two Longswords broke off to attack the bombers, quickly spinning on an intercept course. One of the Y-wing’s on the left flank had its fuel tanks punctured and blew up into a spectacular fire. The longswords rained missiles on another one, destroying the left flank. The far right bomber clipped its engine against the Heavy Cruiser, losing control and smashing against of debris that had broken off in the battle. The remaining two released their Proton Torpedoes and broke off from the attack and back to the Resolute with the fighters in pursuit. Stanford called out,” What was that?!” “Some sort of advanced single ship based projectile, maybe an energy torpedo.”, one of the bridge members stated. “Well Let’s hope they don’t hit us again with it.”, Stanford stated, “Prepare Pelicans for drop, Tanks and Hogs. Also, prep Cyan Team” “Understood, sir” The Y-wings had to run close to the surface of their vessels to get out of the targeting sights of the 50 Mil cannons, but they were far from safe. The Longswords were still approaching and the Marathon was moving in for what seemed to be another pass over the vessel. They wove between turrets to avoid the UNSC fire, the hull was bursting apart. The Longsword’s autocannons were chipping away the Y-wings, but nothing fatal. An Archer missile slammed down near the second Y-Wing, blowing a hole in the Venator’s armor and obliterating the small craft. The Marathon approached, fire still burning from the Proton Torpedoes. One missile from a longsword knocked out the engine of the last bomber, and it tumbled across the surface of its parent ship, ripping apart and the engines blew apart in two places. As the Longswords turned away, ones got struck on its right engine and barreled into the closing hangar door of the Resolute. It flew inside and crashed against the bottom deck of the Venator. Inside the vessel, a firefight was raging. The UNSC Marines and ODST troops, supported by 4 Scorpion Tanks, were causing serious problems. They were able to block the main runway and prevent crafts from taking off. The crashed Longsword didn’t help, as three survivors entered the fray. An ODST spun around, Battle Rifle in hand, to be ambushed by a clone and disarmed. The clone tried to shoot him with blaster fire, but the helljumper pushed the weapons barrel away. He brought his knee up into the clone before drawing his pistol and firing point blank. The clone dropped to the floor bleeding, but the ODST suddenly collapsed as he reached for his rifle, shot through by an AT-RT Walker Tank. The Walker fired its main gun at one of landed Albatross dropships, blowing the front part away. One of the Scorpions turned its barrel and blasted the leg of the AT-RT, causing it to stumble. A marine armed with a Rocket Launcher quickly pumped two more rounds into another leg, and the AT-RT fell over and caught fire. A TX-155 Hover Tank was moving and fired on the Scorpion, and the turret housing broke somewhat. The other scorpions turned and fired on the TX-155, causing more destruction in the hanger and making it harder to pull of any landing. A small section of the hanger door was blasted open by Longsword bombing strikes. *Que https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z5yVOFokLVY* The pelican gunships were deployed armed with troops and vehicles, as well as another 2 ODST squads. A pelican with a Gauss Hog attached opened its bay door to reveal a Spartan II squadron onboard, preparing to fight. The pelicans flew through the breach caused by the Longswords, and deployed their troops and vehicles onto the floor. The Spartans were deployed on the fourth floor due to the speed which they needed to get the Pelicans back, the Leviathan was moving off at high velocity in the distance. One of the Spartans saw an AT-TE Heavy Walker staggering onto the battlefield, and it fired its main battery, completely destroying one of the 12 Scorpion tanks down there. The Spartan sprinted and pounced off the balcony, grabbed onto the barrel of the turret, spun it, kicked the gunner off it, and opened the hatch to the inside of the tank. He threw a grenade into the AT-TE, back flipped out of harm’s way as the explosion took place, and landed in front of the walker. He blasted the window for the cockpit apart and killed the driver, and watched as the east fell down, lifeless. He jumped onto the main gun and quickly manned it, firing wildly at anything republic in his path. He jumped off as a Clone shot a rocket at the thing, and landed with minimal shielding damage. The Leviathan maneuvered itself over the Resolute, and started an audacious attack plan. Overall the Resolute had been a fair match for the Levi, but now it was time for strategy to take the driver’s seat. The thrusters fired on the Cruiser, angling it for a perfect shot with its secondary MAC gun. The cannon unleashed the shell and no sooner was out of the barrel than it had passed straight through the port side of the Resolute, causing the vessel to shake and explode at both the exit and entry wounds. The Levi began to back up to angle its primary MAC a shot through the heart of ship, but there the shielding was still active. A Shiva class Nuclear weapon was launched and detonated at a distance, but the EMP knocked out the reactor on the Resolute, at least for a minute or two. The Leviathans main cannon fired its shell straight through the Venator, and the vessel turned on its axis from sheer force and continues to rotate to its underside facing its foe. “What just happened?,” cried a distressed Yuularen. “Sir, they knocked out our reactor. We wont have any power for the next couple of minutes. People started to float up as the anti grav shut down. Systems were offline and any movement off the bridge was impossible. Yuularen looked around. He glanced at three Jedi onboard, “The first moment you can, get down to the hanger. We are getting slaughtered down there. You’re our only hope. We need our single ships in there.” “Understood”, the leader of the three replied. The battle of the hanger bay started to take a more asymmetrical style. Most soldiers weren’t prepared for Zero Gravity combat. The ODST and Spartan-II soldiers, however, were prepared to fight in microgravity. A TX-155 tank floated into the path of a Spartan, who kicked it towards to the floating clones. Another Spartan charged their Spartan Laser Cannon, and fired. The TX-155 exploded and took out a good number of clone troopers. An ODST trooper floated towards a group of floundering troopers, and grabbed his SMG and fired, taking out all of them fairly easily. The clones wildly fired their lasers, but hit next to nothing. The Spartans and ODST’s took this advantage at its finest and put a huge dent in clone numbers as the lights came back on the gravity brought the troops back to the ground. Outside, the Resolute took a pounding. The Leviathan was blasting the underside of the Venator with missiles. The underside of the vessel was fragmenting from all the missiles, when the reactor was finally back to operational status and the shields came online. The Resolute started to move and deployed its Corvette. It sped around and barraged the Marathon, taking moderate damage to its shields from the Missiles. It spun around from the rear of the Marathon and zipped forwards and beyond the vessel. It overshot its turn and began to turn, colliding with a minor asteroid. It attempted to make another pass, but flew in front of the secondary MAC. The cannon fired and tore the small vessel apart, wreckage was strewn across the stars. The Jedi reached the battlefield, and began the work of turning back the fight. They forced back the closest marines and ODST troopers and marched on. They walked through the clones and faced their enemies. One jedi leaped and brought his blade down on a Marine, cutting him clean in half. He ran through the combat field rushing more poor marines. The 4 spartans on the ground were also wading through enemies, both groups of soldiers leaving a bloodbath in their wake. The Spartans spotted the jedi, and moved in to attack. *Que https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uBL1zs8L89Q* The Spartans began to attack, but the Jedi sensed their presence. They turned and forced the four Spartans back, but had to stop because of the sniper fire from the fifth. The Spartans spread out in no particular formation and the Jedi moved out. One force-pushed a TX-155 at a Spartan, but he back-flipped over it. As he flipped over it he fired off a clip from his rifle before landing and continuing the fight. The Jedi blocked the bullets, but the sniper launched a bolt that went clean through their head. The three others approached another Jedi. One leaped to the upper floor, initiating the plan of attack. Another turned the corner with a SAW and opened fire, and another lobbed grenades. The Jedi was busy dealing with this while the final Spartan leaped off the ledge and fired his laser, killing the Jedi. The lone Spartan dropped his Rifle in favor of a shotgun, and chased the final Jedi. He got in close and they engaged in CQC. The Jedi kept moving out of harm’s way before the shot. The Spartan got hit by the lightsaber, but much to the Jedi’s surprise it did nothing more than bounce of the shielding. He muttered, “Shielding? That wasn’t expected.” The Spartan replied, “What about this?” He shot the Jedi in the gut before spinning around and proceeding to melee him in the wound before kicking him back 7 meters. The Jedi was dead and he knew it, but he force-launched an AT-TE across the hangar. The Marines and ODST’s hit the ground and the Scorpions trained their guns on it. Two of the Spartans in its path jumped out of the way but the third was killed by the war machine, which was obliterated. The Jedi slowly crawled for the communications panel. “We lost...,” was all he could muster before dying. *Que https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ad5TszNUVYI* The bridge of the resolute felt hopeless, as they watched the battle. The Marathon had moved away for now, but it was turning back to the fight. The Longswords kept running their attacks and causing damage, but at this point 5 had been gunned down. The laser traverse time wasn’t fast enough to target those fighters. The Leviathan was making another pass at the Resolute, this time full broadside. The two superstructures were locked next to each other and releasing all they could, sending missiles and bullets and lasers in all the directions. As the Marathon moved forwards, the main battery of the Resolute could finally open up. The Turbolaser Cannon fired every second or so, blasting holes in the armor of the Leviathan. The Cruiser began to turn off, but the damage was pretty well done. A line of blast damage two thirds the length of the hull was burnt into the port side of the Levi. It moved to a safe distance and fired its thrusters to battle the Resolute at a more advantageous angle, and unloaded its secondary MAC straight at the Cannon Battery, tearing of the entire layers of adjacent deck. Stanford breathed a sigh of relieve, “Well that was unexpected. I never want to deal with those cannons again.” “It would be best to avoid them,” replied a crew member.” *Que https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lgs7iVS8ai8* The Leviathan swept over the Resolute, dropping pelicans and removing the troops. It exchanged slight fire with the Resolute before moving on, and the fire was ever so slight between the two warring ships. Stanford came over the comms, “Spartans! Head for their Citidel, when the power goes down, go up there and force them to stop, WHATEVER the methods may require” “Yes, sir,”that response was all that was needed.” The Leviathan moved rapidly to square up the shot it wanted, a straight shot down the center with its min MAC Cannon from about 700 kilometers, nearly point blank. The Pelicans evacuated the troops and were returning back to the Marathon, and the Spartans about in position. Yuularen was perplexed, “What are they doing? Lock down the access elevator to the bridge!” Across the skies, Stanford ordered,” Charge the cannon! This ends now!” The Leviathan began to power its main battery, a process which would take around 30 seconds. The lasers and missiles still dotted the battlefield, but now more prevalent was the debris. Ruins of Longswords, Y-wings, chinks of Venator and Marathon. The vacuum was filled with rubble. One Longsword stayed out to help assist the Spartans return. The MAC gun charged and everything seemed to freeze for a minute. The MAC cannon fired, releasing its brilliant bolt of lightning through the Resolute. As Stanford had hoped, it crushed the enemy vessels reactor. It went lifeless for good, and blew apart on both ends. “That must be our signal!” The Spartans used Jetpacks to quickly ascend the elevator shaft after having blown a hole in the door using the Spartan Laser. The power shutdown meant the upper door couldn’t be closed, making it an advantage. They quickly landed and looked at the bridge crew. “One chance, surrender!” Yuularen spoke, “I cannot surrender, I am not allowed too.” The Spartans fired at the window of the Bridge, cracking it open. Suddenly the air inside the room and everyone in it was sucked out into the vacuum. The Spartans used their thrusters to maneuver to the awaiting Long sword. K. O. The Longsword returns to the Leviathan. Cocnlusions Ike: Talk about a battle.... Nova: True. The fanboys are gonna kill us.... Ike: Probably... But here is why the Levi won, it had a immeasurably more powerful main weapon battery. On top of this it was much more maneuverable Nova: The leviathan was also a tough nut to crack in the series, tanking a plasma torpedo during the Battle of Sigma IV, so it wouldn't go down easy. On the flip side the Resolute fell to fighters. Ike: On top of this, Stanford as a tactician also played a factor. Yuularen is only a clone, but Stanford was one of the UNSC's top strategists. Nova: As for the battle of the hanger, well it was fairly obvious. The Lightsabers can't do shit to shields, as shown by droidekas. Spartans can easily tank force like attacks, as shown by chiefs encounter with the Didact. On top of numbers advantage? Check and mate Ike: The Leviathan stops to no one, the Resolute just go in its way Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:"Halo vs Star Wars" Themed Death Battles Category:Ike Maus